


Second Chance

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Dating, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Watson came home from war, he never expected to see Sebastian Moran again. But when he does, the pair reconnect and their relationship soars. But what happens when Jim finds out that his employee is distracted by Watson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off so sweetly.....

John Watson met many people while in the army. But the one that stuck in his mind the most was Sebastian Augustus Moran. Something about watching the blonde, angry cadet while in training together never failed to get John hot and bothered, causing abnormally long showers for him. But no one seemed to mind. The pair even shared a few nights together in bed before Sebastian was sent to India and John was shipped off to Afghanistan.

Years later, John was sent home due to a bullet wound in the shoulder and ended up meeting Sherlock Holmes. They worked together, but John still thought of Sebastian all the time. He never stopped wondering what had happened to the man. And one day, he found out. 

John had been kidnapped by Moriarty for the first time and woke up slowly from a drug induced sleep on the floor of the pool changing room. When he looked up, he saw two men standing over him. He scrunched up his brow though as his vision slowly cleared, staring at the larger, taller man. Was that......No, it couldn't be. Sebastian was long gone. But then.....It was!

"Sebastian?" John murmured, sitting up a bit. Once the drug wore off, he noticed it really was Sebastian! "It's you! Colonel Moran." He quickly got to his feet, saluting his commanding officer with a grin. "I can't believe it! I thought you'd died in India during the war!" he gasped, chuckling softly.

Sebastian couldn't help grinning. "I could say the same to you, John. I thought you were dead," he admitted with a shrug. "I'll admit, I'm glad to see you again, Captain. But all titles and such aside, I'm glad to see you again. I can't believe you're still alive! And what're you doing in London?" 

John chuckled softly. "Had to come back. There's no way I could leave here, even when I could barely afford it," he answered. "It's great to see you again. But....what are you doing here with Molly's boyfriend?" he questioned, nodding to Jim.

"It's about time you two lovebirds stopped chattering enough to remember the plan," Jim scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Sebby here works for me. And I'm not Molly's boyfriend. She was a tool to get to Sherly. And so are you. Sebby knows that," he hummed with a smirk.

"He found me when I came home from war. Dishonourable discharge. Never could control my temper," Sebastian admitted with a shrug. "If I hadn't accepted, he would've killed me. Besides, I'm the best there is for this."

John could hardly believe it. He was stunned while Jim carried out his plan, just doing what he was told. But experiencing the fear of having his life in danger unless he did and said certain things and betrayed his friend made him understand why Sebastian was working for Moriarty. This type of fear, even when you knew what you were doing was wrong, made you do it anyway. So he decided to forgive the man, waiting a couple of days before calling Sebastian and inviting him to meet without the consultants. To his surprise and joy, the Colonel agreed and they were soon meeting at a local coffee shop.

"So, you know what I've been doing for the past few years. What've you been up to?" Sebastian asked, sipping at his shitty coffee.

"Actually, I work with Sherlock Holmes now. Figured you would've figured that out when I was kidnapped," John chuckled softly. "I really just blog about it and help out where I can. Sherlock does most of the work. Half the time he doesn't even realise I'm gone. I bet he's talking to me in the flat right now."

Sebastian laughed. "Jim's the same way! Half the time he's working. I just get emailed jobs and things. But at least I get a place to live. He does talk to me when I'm not there though," he commented.

The two ex-soldier's chatted in the shop, swapping stories and sipping coffee. It was cheap and tasted awful. But it wasn't half as bad as some of the shit they'd had to swallow in training, so neither man minded much. They headed home that evening with plans for another date soon.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Sebastian's first date goes a little differently than planned.

When the day came for their date, John was beyond excited. He took the day off work and did his best to get ready. He put on some nice trousers and a clean pressed shirt, ready for the date before he got a text.

_Sorry, John. I have to cancel tonight. I've got a job. Rain check? SM_

John assured him they could have a rain check on their date before sitting on the sofa with a sigh. What if Sebastian got caught this time? He knew the man was incredible with a gun and any weapon, really. But one of these times, he'd get caught and possibly even killed. What if it happened this time? What if he was killed? John ended up pacing the flat, worried sick that something would happen to the man.

"What if he gets killed, Sherlock?" John groaned, pacing the sitting room as Sherlock worked in the kitchen on an experiment. "What if he's hurt? What if he's bleeding out right now and I'm not there to help him?"

"He's a soldier, John. I'm sure he can handle himself," Sherlock hummed, clearly uninterested.

"So am I. That doesn't mean he's invincible. One of these days, he's going to get caught, I'm sure he is. It's only a matter of time, with that work," John argued. "He's going to get himself killed. I have to be there for him. But I can't! I don't even know where he is!"

John continued ranting, though Sherlock had stopped listening. The detective had never been particularly interested in their relationship, even though it clearly affected his friend. He only seemed concerned with the experiment he was working on. But then John heard something coming from the fridge. Heading for the kitchen and opening the door to the fridge, he sighed.

"Sherlock, why is our doorbell in the fridge again?" the blonde sighed, setting it aside as it rang again.

"It wouldn't stop making noise, so I put it away," the brunette answered. 

John sighed, but went to answer the door. When he saw Sebastian standing there, he grinned and hugged the man. The sniper smiled, holding a bouquet of flowers as he hugged the man. His dark grey t-shirt had a few little blood splatters on it, but that hardly mattered. They were together now and that was all that mattered. John led him inside and had him sit in the sitting room as they chatted. John made tea as well, bringing in biscuits to go with it. They had a makeshift date right there in the sitting room, Sherlock in the kitchen not even noticing that Sebastian was there.

"These are amazing, Seb. Did you seriously get these for me?" John asked as he put the flowers in a vase.

"Yeah, I did. Spent 15 minutes in the shop picking them out to make up for canceling our date," Sebastian chuckled. "So, did I? Make up for being an arse and canceling, I mean."

John smiled and nodded, kissing Sebastian's cheek. "Absolutely. Though you weren't being an arse. It was work. You had to. I understand."


	3. What Do You Think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and John have been dating for a while now and John knows he's in love. They've confessed their love to each other and John is getting ready to propose.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my husband?" John asked, bent down on one knee, ring in hand as he gazed up at Sherlock. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "That's far too overused, John," he insisted. "Is that really the best line you could come up with? And that ring isn't an engagement ring. You'd be better off putting money into those machines and buying a plastic ring."

John sighed, getting to his feet and handing the rings back to the employee there. "Look, I have to find the right ring and decide how I'm going to ask Sebastian to marry me," he told the other. "And I need you to help me. I haven't got a clue what I'm doing and I need someone. I know you're not the most sensitive man alive or anything like that. You've made that clear. But you're my best friend and I need your help."

Sherlock groaned a bit, but nodded. "All right. I'll help you. But really, John. You must pick better lines," he insisted.

"All right. Let me try a few other ones while we look for a good ring," John told him. "How about: You complete me and I want to grow old with you. I can't imagine a life without you in it."

Sherlock nodded. "It isn't bad. But add in something more personal. That's more traditional and tends to cause tears, does it not?"

John chuckled and nodded. "All right. Let's see....I fell in love with you not for what I saw on the outside, but for what I knew inside. You're the person I want to wake up next to every morning and fall asleep with every night. Everything about you makes me happy and I've known I've wanted you since the day we met. Ever since we came together in training for the army, I knew I had to be with you. You make me the happiest man alive and I never want that to go away."

Sherlock smiled. "That's right. Much better. I suppose that will work," he approved with a nod. "Try this ring. Affordable with a proper diamond. Nothing too cheap or too expensive. Really, the diamond industry in overblown. They aren't as rare as sellers would have you believe. This one will do perfectly."

John looked it over and nodded with a smile. "It's perfect," he agreed. "I'll take this one."

John purchased the ring and went home, eager for their next date so he could propose. Little did he know how much their lives would change within the next few days.

Before their next date, John found himself drugged yet again. This time he woke in a dark warehouse with Jim standing over him. The man didn't seem nearly as evil, or malicious as he usually did. John glanced around for Sebastian, knowing he had to be there. He always was when Jim was there. But he couldn't spot the other and slowly grew concerned. Jim sighed softly, patting John's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Johnnyboy," he sighed softly. "Sebastian was killed in the line of duty. He won't be seeing you any longer."

John could hardly believe what he was hearing. No, this couldn't be true. Sebastian couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. He was always so careful.....But John had always known this was a possibility. He'd worried about it so many times. But now it was finally happening. John teared up a bit, but refused to cry. That is, until Jim had turned and left. Once it was just John in the warehouse, he began to sob. How could this happen? How could he be left alone like this? 

John eventually left the warehouse, walking home so he had time to think. He fingered the ring he'd bought in his pocket, imagining having Sebastian there with him. He cried the entire way home, locking himself in his bedroom when he arrived. He'd never date again. In the time between then and the funeral, John was asked out multiple times. But each time he refused.

"I'm a widower," he explained sadly. Not a single time between the day he learned of Sebastian's death to the day he died himself, John never went on another date.


	4. Sleep Tight, Sebby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst you're about to endure.

When the day finally came, John was in a black suit as he came to the funeral. He took his seat at the front, waiting for everyone to clear away before coming forward to the casket.

"You look as amazing as ever, Seb," he whispered, gazing over the man's peaceful face. It had been a single shot through the chest, perfect aim. There wasn't a visible wound now that he'd been patched up and dressed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. But they say you died instantly, so I guess at least that's something. But you missed an important date. I....I love you, Sebastian Moran. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, though I suppose yours is already over. I may not get to spend the rest of my life with you, but I won't spend it with anyone else. I'm a widower, babe. And I love you. I wish you could marry me right now. I'm sorry I can't give you a proper speech. I just can't....."

John slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's finger, then sighed, sniffling softly as he returned to his seat. Everything felt so wrong though. He looked around to see who else was there and recognised everyone. That was the real problem. He shouldn't have recognised anyone there. It should've been the men and women that Sebastian had worked with while working for Jim. But instead, it was all the soldiers that they'd served with that had now retired. It was all wrong. But he stayed until he was the very last one to go. He had to give Sebastian a proper goodbye.

But it was hardly the last he heard of Sebastian Moran. Each month, he found a check in the mail. Always for the same amount, always from the same place. But he couldn't figure out who was sending them or why. He kept trying to figure it out, contacting a few of their old army buddies to see if any of them knew. But no one seemed to have a clue. Then he received an odd text.

_Why haven't you cashed any of Sebastian's pension checks? You've received them all. I know you have. JM_

That's where they were coming from. They were Sebastian's checks. But why?

_Why am I getting them? JW_

_Because he's listed you as his next of kin. He did shortly after you began dating. And I'm certainly not going to tamper with a dead man's will. JM_

John could hardly believe it. Sebastian had listed him as his next of kin? He'd receive the checks for the next few years, until he died. He'd always have something from Sebastian, but not what he wanted. From then on, he cashed every check he received, spending the day he received them thinking of Sebastian. He had a date that he would've had with Sebastian, telling anyone who asked that he was a widower. He never dated again.

Sure enough, John died years later in a freak accident. He was buried next to Sebastian, their tombstones identical. He even had the same ring on his own finger. Both headstones, in black and gold writing, read: _Husbands - met in battle and married in blood_. Finally they were together forever.


End file.
